


With You

by Soranort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Written for the prompt "holding hands."





	With You

The hardest part wasn't the fact that he was theoretically in love with himself (but they were so different), or that there was no way to explain it to his friends without looking crazy (they couldn't expect anybody to be completely sane after all he's been through), or even that they couldn't meet when they wanted (even if they were always together). The hardest part was the fact that even when everything was quiet and Sora could take a break from fighting, daring to wander around whatever world they were in, relaxing and giving Roxas the chance to manifest besides him (as nothing more than a see-through figure), he could not touch him.

As much as Sora wanted to hold, hug, kiss Roxas, and as much Roxas wished the same, it was impossible for them. Roxas was very much real, living inside Sora's heart and being always there for him, but "real" and "concrete" weren't synonyms for them, and anything more than talking just wasn't bound to happen.

When they had discovered a way to give Roxas back his own body, the two spent hours upon hours fantasizing about all the things they would have been finally able to do. They were a bit nervous, but nobody could blame them for it.

The process ended up being quick and painless. Sora and Roxas found themselves staring at each other for endless minutes, unable to say or do anything, too scared to break the spell of silence and find out it was all just a dream.

In the end it was Sora who acted first, grabbing Roxas' hands, holding them and intertwining their fingers together. He gasped as he did so, a smile spreading on his lips and reaching his eyes. He looked so happy that Roxas couldn't help but do the same, smiling and softly squeezing his hands to prove both of them that yes, this was real.


End file.
